It's Mike?
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: They were so convinced it was Mike who broke into the door lab and walked into the human world, there's no one else it could have been. Right?


**Here's a small little oneshot I came up with which is not really based on anything, not aiming for it to be a big master piece, just doing it for fun :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sulley pushed his way through the newly formed crowed of monsters that blocked his way. There was sweat running down from his forehead, his mind was in a complete mess of thoughts, each one becoming worse then the last of all the possibilities and dangers. He had followed the Dean as she flew into the main School where students learned to make doors to the human world. He pushed himself round the corner towards the commotion. He could see his fraternity brothers already there standing behind security type that blocked their way to the active human door.

"Nobody goes near that door until the authorities arrive!" the Dean ordered.

Sulley ran to the very front of the crowed and placed his paws on each side of the door frame.

"James" Squishy announce, noticing his brother panicked when he saw the door. "You don't think that could be..."

"It's Mike" the star player stated, already knowing who they thought it would be. Why else would they all be here?

Just staring at the red light, shining bright enough to mock him, made him realize how stupid of a mistake he made, how much of his fault this whole thing was. He pushed Mike to far, he sent him to the point of suicide... He had to save him. He had to go through the door, but it scared him just as much as everyone else.

"But he could die out there" he heard Squishy's voice tremble. That was it, that's all he needed to hear.

Sulley practically glared at that door before pulling the security type down from it's frame. He hurried through only to feel himself pulled back by his arm. "James wait!" Looking down he found it was Squishy, "we can help."

"Leave it to the old; Master of Sales"

Don did just what he said, he distracted the Dean and the guards enough for Sulley to run right past them without getting caught. The Dean noticed him just as he reached for the door.

"Sullivan, don't go in there!"

He stared at her, then to the door knob. He wanted to listen to her, more then anything. But it was his fault this happened, and he wasn't going to let Mike suffer by the hand of a human.

"Sullivan!"

He blocked it out, he opened the door and pushed himself through, closing the door behind him.

Dean Hardscrabble rushed over to the door, but was to late to stop her pupil. She breathed heavily as she felt slight panic reach her chest. Two students had gone to the human world! Two students were in fatal danger. She looked around to see the other students watching and pushing to get closer, especially the two students group of friends. How many more would try to go through.

Taking everything she had to remain in control, not of just the situation but her feelings also, she turned to the guards who held the elder monster in their grips. "Let him go" she ordered, then watched as they pushed him to the crowed to join the others.

She turned back to the door, for the first time it felt like she truly had no idea what she should do. The needed those two out of the human world now, but she had to think of the rest of the School also. If two monsters got in, then what would come out?

With a swift movement, she reached out and deactivated the door.

"Their still in there!" Don cried out from behind one of the guards. The Dean wasn't cooperating though, "Until the authorities arrive, this door stays off" she announced.

In clear anger, Squishy made his move "No! You can't do that!" he yelled, running to the door only to be held back.

"Enough!" the Dean commanded, flaring out her winds in intimidation. "I want this room cleared no-"

"Guys, what's going on?"

Everything went silent for a moment. Squishy pulled himself away from the guards and turned to his fraternity brothers, each as startled as he was. Don's tentacle hands covered his mouth, Terry and Terri stared at each other with worry and disbelief while Art just stood with his jaw wide open. Even the Dean was at loss for words as each member of the OK's stared at the owner of the new voice as he made his way to the group.

"I heard there was break in" the green round cyclops added worriedly. His large eye looked towards each of his brothers, neither one was saying anything, just staring at him like he had died and come back. Even the Dean looked like she had been 'surprised'.

"Guys?" Mike repeated, waiting for an explanation. It took them all a while, but finally Art was the first to speak. "Y-you're not... through there?" he asked fearfully while a small finger pointed towards the human door. Mike stared at it confusingly, "What? No of course I'm not in there, what kind of idiot do you think I am? It's suicide!" he snapped, almost offended.

Terry shook his head "B-but... after the Scare Games you went off" he mumbled, somewhat in defense. "Well yeah, I was angry what do you expect! I went to get some air, not go crazy and get myself killed over some stupid game!" he spat in return.

As his brother was silenced, Terri spoke up, "But... W-where did you go then, what were you doing?" "We couldn't find you anywhere" Don added.

Mike stared at them blankly, he slowly lifted his hand to them which held a large paper cup with the words "Slushy" written along the side. They opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. And as if to prove his point more, Mike put the straw to his mouth and slurped at the drink, still trying to figure this whole situation out himself.

"Oh... right" Squishy mumbled stiffly. Now there was just silence, as not one of them knew what to say. Even the monsters watching from behind were quiet, finding this whole scene uncomfortable.

With an awkward gulp, Mike swallowed drink and looked around slightly. His brothers were looking at anything that wasn't him. He wanted to say something, but a thought came to him instead, "Hey where's Sulley, why isn't he here?"

Art suddenly gasped and pulled on his hair "Oh crap Sulley!"

* * *

Sulley felt the air rip from his chest as he hid himself behind a pile of boats. He watched as the humans ran in the other direction and heaved a sigh of relief when he was sure they were gone.

His head snapped around as he heard what sounded like a twig snap. He prayed that it was Mike so that they could both leave this horrible place. But instead of his roommate he hoped to see, he found another completely different who he'd never even met dancing around like a maniac.

"Yeeeaaaah, best party ever! I love the Scare Games!" the monster cried out with a slur to his words as he struggled to stay standing.

"W-wha... What are you doing here?!" Sulley whispered angrily, marching to the monster instead of staying hidden.

"Heeey, you're Oosma Kappa dude. Bro you were awesome... I love yo man" he laughed before trying to give Sulley a hug, only for the big monster to push him away, "Okay you are clearly drunk. You broke into the Door Lab and walked into the human world?!" he exclaimed while pointing to the world around him.

The drunk monster looked at he did so, "Ohh hey so I did... You came to save me, I love you man" he laughed before once again trying to cuddle his hero. This time however, Sulley angrily pushed him to the ground. "I don't believe this, where's Mike?!" he yelled at the drunk, accusing him for all this mess.

The monster hiccuped and thought, "Oh the-the little green dude who won the games... I saw him. He went to the bar off campus like me... didn't wanna celebrate though *hic* just got a slushy and went home" he finished with a smile.

"WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

**The end :)**

**Ever since I saw the movie for the first time I wondered what would happen if they were wrong and Mike hadn't actually gone through the door. Well now we know :P**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and be nice as this was just for fun xx**


End file.
